


Une obsession

by Myu



Category: Corto Maltese (Comics)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, What is romance?, what is attraction?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myu/pseuds/Myu
Summary: Corto attire, intrigue, il attise les curiosité, et pourtant, il réussi presque toujours à ne rien révéler de son mystère. Plus d'un homme et d'une femme ont été envouté par cet homme.Le Moine.... Le Moine n'est pas impassible face à la nature changeante et envoutante de Corto.... il rappel l'Océan, la mer, et la fascination qu'ont de nombreux marins pour cette étendue bleue.





	Une obsession

La première fois que Le Moine a vu Corto arrivé sur son île, il l’a jugé comme on juge un futur employé, comme on essaye de jauger un loup des mers et sa capacité à diriger un équipage. Le Moine a passé deux heures en négociation avec Raspoutine et Corto Maltese pour essayer d’évaluer leur compas moral, leur volonté à acquérir de l’or et de l’argent, leurs capacités de marins et de futur pirate.

A la fin de ces deux heures, Le Moine a confié un équipage à chacun d’eux, ainsi qu’une mission et des zones à patrouiller, confiant dans leur capacité à exécuter sa volonté, et à respecter ses ordres. Du moins, tant qu’ils sont intéressés. Il confie à Cranio la lourde tâche de surveiller Raspoutine, le plus instable des deux hommes.

Le temps passe, la flotte pirate fait des prises, rapporte au Moine les avancés, les victoires. Et Corto devient plus qu’un simple employé aux yeux du Moine.

A chaque passage, à chaque conversation, Corto apparaît flegmatique, presque désintéressé dans ce qu’il fait. Le Moine… Thomas, se laisse à penser que cet homme est né de la mer, pour la mer. Il le voit souvent, regardant vers l’horizon, une cigarette à la main, une expression pensive sur le visage. Avec le temps, Thomas se laisse à croire qu’il peut peut-être posséder cet homme. Qu’avec quelques machinations, négociations et autres plans, Thomas pourrait enchaîner cet homme à son île, à sa personne.

* * *

Le Moine est un homme puissant dans les eaux du Pacifique. Sa réputation le rend plus mystérieux que son apparence le laisse croire. Les indigènes lui donnent plusieurs centaines d’années et un passé sombre, arrosé d’une histoire de honte, de fuite et de parjure. Personne ne connaît son vrai nom, et parfois, certains se disent que cet homme a peut-être oublié le nom que sa mère lui a donné, embrassant l’image du Moine comme une deuxième peau.

Sur l’île d’Escondida, le Moine est respecté, craint et admiré en même temps. C’est une figure d’autorité, mais également une figure qu’ils peuvent ignorer, les laissant agir selon leurs croyances et leurs coutumes.

La seule personne acceptant de discuter de l’histoire du Moine avec les nouveaux arrivants, c’est Cranio. Et encore, seulement avec Corto. Car Corto est un charmeur, un envoûteur sans le vouloir, il récupère ses informations sans effort, en quelques mots, quelques discussions étrange sur le bord de la mer.

Cranio est l’un des seuls à partager les soupçons, les bribes d’histoire qu’il connait sur le Moine. Car il est l’une des personnes les plus proches de cet homme qui se cache, qui souhaite disparaître derrière un titre trompeur. Mais ces échanges avec Cranio sont à double sens. Et Corto laisse à Cranio des impressions, des histoires, des rumeurs en retour que ce dernier peut transmettre.

A travers les dires de Cranio, à travers les rapports que le malaisien ramène au Moine, Thomas se fait une idée de qui est Corto, et Corto est de plus en plus intrigué par cet homme en capuche. Une rumeur à propos d’un trésor ne fait qu’exacerber cet intérêt que le marin espagnol porte pour ce Moine « défroqué ».

* * *

  


Le Moines donne des instructions précises, souhaite que Corto et Raspoutine exécutent sa volonté, mais qu’ils repassent également sur l’Escondida de manière régulière.

Les choses changent, Corto passe d’un simple employé à un ami dans l’esprit du Moine. Un ami qui continue de le fasciner, de l’intéresser, de l’interpeller de temps en temps. Le temps qui s’écoule voit Corto avoir presque autant de privilèges que Cranio. Et le Moine se surprend de temps en temps à se confier en lui, à lui révéler quelques pensées. Il a réussi jusque-là à ne pas dévoiler ses secrets, mais pour combien de temps encore ?

En Octobre 1913, l’attitude désintéressée de Corto, associé à ses séductions presque accidentelles, lui vaut d’être abandonné en mer par son équipage. Ce dernier se mutine, et le laisse dériver dans les eaux du Pacifique, à la merci de la faim, de la soif, et du soleil. Et lorsque Raspoutine le repêche, apparemment, c’est un voyage de contradiction, de conversations de sourds, de combats verbaux et d’interdictions mutuelles entre les deux hommes. Ils se connaissent, ils se tolèrent, ils se côtoient de manière plus franche. Ennemis, inconnus, connaissances, rivaux, ils finissent par savoir comment l’autre pense, parfois. 

* * *

Le retour de l’espagnol dans le bateau de Raspoutine, accompagné de deux jeunes gens rend les choses plus mouvementées sur l’Escondida. Et le Moine en vient presque à remettre en question la fidélité pécuniaire de Corto. Il faut dire que les deux adolescents n’aident en rien. Enchainant coup bas sur coup bas pour essayer de se dépêtrer des griffes des marins. Ce qu’ils ne semblent pas avoir compris, c’est que pour le moment, se faire un ennemi de Corto ou de Raspoutine n’arrangera sûrement pas leurs affaires.

Et le Moine se voit distrait par le nom de famille des deux enfants. Un nom qu’il n’a pas entendu associer à des personnes à proximité de lui depuis longtemps. Quelques paroles échangées avec Caïn lorsque Pandora est alité, et voilà le Moine qui se demande si la vie aurait pu être aussi cruelle. Comment, alors, expliquer la présence d’un visage si familier sur cette île perdue ? Comment expliquer sinon que ces deux enfants soient là pour lui rappeler son humanité, son passé d’une manière aussi cruelle qu’en lui rapportant une histoire aussi cruelle.

Des Groovesnores, toujours et encore des Groovesnores, il pensait qu’au milieu du Pacific, sur une île introuvable, il en serait débarrassé.

Il voit bien la manière dont Caïn observe Corto, demande à savoir ce qu’il se passe. De la même manière, il se doute bien de l’intérêt que peut avoir Pandora. Il ne sait pas comment les en dissuader. Il connaît ces regards, il connaît les conséquences que cela peut engendrer.

Les Groovesnores semblent être faible face au magnétisme qu’exalte Corto Maltese.

Il ne souhaite pas cela aux deux jeunes Groovsenores.

Il n’a qu’une solution, emporter Corto avec lui. Une solution qui n’en est pas vraiment une. Car en emportant Corto, c’est devoir le côtoyer jours et nuits dans un sous-marin pendant une durée indéterminée. C’est risquer de perdre tout mystère, tout secret.

Mais Corto en sait déjà trop, et Le Moine, aveuglé par sa fureur, le « tue ». Seul, il quitte l’Escondida, laissant à Cranio la lourde tâche de surveiller le russe à moitié fou.

* * *

Le Moine supporte mal la vie en sous-marin, et la proximité forcée avec des hommes pouvant connaître son passé. Son empire est hors de son contrôle scrupuleux, et il ne peut que passer par l’intermédiaire de Cranio pour s’assurer que tout fonctionne encore correctement.

Dans les moments de solitudes ou même, de compagnie que subit le Moine, il regrette ce qu’il s’est passé avec Corto. Il se dit qu’il n’aurait pas dû agir ainsi, qu’il aurait du réfléchir, prendre son temps, et continuer d’amadouer le marin. S’il ne l’avait pas jeté du haut des falaises, peut-être qu’en ce moment, dans cette proximité forcée, il aurait pu s’approprier Corto….

Opportunités perdues.

Son retour sur l’Escondida après des mois d’activités illégales, d’activité de sabotage pour une guerre qui ne le concerne qu’à moitié est marqué par une série de révélation, d’évènement qui s’enchaine. Un retour où, Cranio est mort, Corto est bien vivant, et où Raspoutine a encore une fois fait des siennes, perdant contact avec la réalité.

Ce retour marque la fin du Moine, du moins, pour un moment. Le Moine se doit de disparaitre encore une fois, emportant avec lui ses secrets, son trésor…. L’homme disparait, encore une fois laissant Corto, son magnétisme, et son hypnotisme derrière lui. Laissant ce marin maltais, gérer les conséquences que les actes du Moines ont créées. Thomas Groovesnore reprend vie pour s’évaporer sur les mers.

  


Opportunités perdue, encore et toujours.

  


Pour Thomas cette rencontre, cette obsession pour le marin Maltais se finira en une impasse, en une réalisation que l’homme, et la vie qui l’entoure, le destin qui l’accompagne est aussi capricieux qu’un Océan inconnu, et indomptable.

  


Et Corto….

  


Corto reprend son chemin sur les mers, sauvant Raspoutine pour une raison qu’il ne s’explique pas... à part peut être qu’avec la mort de Sluters, il ne souhaite pas voir d’autres esprits s’effacer pour des conflits humains inutiles. Et les deux enfants Groovesnore resteront dans sa mémoire comme deux adolescents, deux jeunes adultes avec un destin et une aura aussi fascinante que celle du Moine.


End file.
